Sawada Yukina
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: I live by myself, alone in this world without any family members. But then I died one day, in a robber's hand. I finally get to go to heaven and leave this harsh life...But it didn't happen. In front of me is an adorable little boy with brown hair and almond coloured eyes. And he says my name is Sawada Yukina? Update weekly. Rated T just in case. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N  
**

_Thoughts_

"Normal Talking"

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~

**This is a reincarnation fic! First time writing this genre so please R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

**_~Dying~_**

_Ouch...It hurts so much...Sigh.  
_

.

.

.

.

My name is Lynn, I'm fourteen, and will stay fourteen forever. Why, you ask? Because, I died. It was just a normal day for me, I was walking home from school and passing through the alley like usual when suddenly some man holding a small knife blocked my way. He stabbed me in my chest right away and took away all of my valuables and that lead to what I just said just now.

I am now lying in the alley, bleeding to death, when people started crowding around me, started talking, screaming, looking at me curiously, taking photos and etc. But, none of them helped me.

My vision blurred, I closed my eyes and, I died. Well, at least I get to go to heaven, right?

* * *

I opened my eyes. Blinking non-stop. I saw a boy which I thought was very familiar. His brown and defying gravity hair, the almond coloured eyes... OH MY GOD IT'S TSUNA! Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! He looks younger, about 3 years old. He looks very adorable. I smiled happily at him and he smiled back. I tried to get up and realized my short hands and legs. I look to the left and see a mirror. And inside it is a baby with big, round, almond coloured eyes.

.._.Is that me? Do I look so small?_

"Tsu-kun, this is your baby sister, her name is Sawada Yukina, take care of her , okay?" said a woman with brown short hair that look just like Sawada Nana. B-Baby sister? This never happened in the anime...But, who cares~ I'm Vongola Decimo's sister~ This is awesome.

"I will, okaa-san." said Tsuna to Nana.

When our eyes met I smiled sweetly at him, he looked surprised but smiled back at me too.

WAIT, I'm supposed to be dead, why am I still alive, and in KHR too? So...That means I got reborn into this world? Maybe God pitied me having to die at such young age so he let me have a second life.

I don't get why I got reborn as Sawada Yukina, or as Tsuna's sister, but at least I can see Tsuna everyday and I look forward in seeing Hibari, Mukuro, the Arcobalenos and FRAN!~ Can't wait for it~

Nana picked me up and hand me to Tsuna. I smiled and grab his collar. I cuddled around his neck. His eyes look bigger and rounder when I look closely. He's definitely more adorable as a child.

There's still things I don't understand...But, I will enjoy it to the fullest since there's nothing I can do and change anyway~ Hmm, maybe being reborn isn't such a bad thing after all. So starting from now, my life as Sawada Yukina starts~

* * *

**End~ **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please Review! **

**I will update very soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay~ A new update! Hope you like the story~**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

* * *

I was wrong. Very wrong. It's soooo boring now. Now I wished I can hurry up and grow up. Being a baby is boring, I stayed in the hammock the whole day, _the whole day!_ It's such a waste of time, I wish I could watch some anime or read some manga. But, I can't. No one comes and play with me. I can't talk either.

_Sigh..._

Suddenly, I feel arms wrapping me , it's Tsuna-nii (yes~ I decided call him Tsuna-nii) who picked me up and played with me.

He poked my chubby face and I frowned. I grabbed his finger. He was shocked by my actions but then smiled at me. He is just sooooo cute~ The younger him is so much more adorable!

"N-Nii-C-chann~" I tried hard to say nii-chan with my vocals that are yet to develop.

"O-Okaa-san! Y-yukina-chan j-just spoke her first word!" Tsuna-nii put me down and hurried to tell okaa-san.

"Yuki-chan? Tsu-kun, that's impossible. Yuki-chan is only 3 week old! She can't possibly says a word."

"B-But..."

"You must have heard it wrongly, Tsu-kun."

"...Okay."

Tsuna-nii came back from the kitchen and stared at me. "Y-you spoke just now, didn't you?"

"Ai? Uuan?" I replied him with baby language.

"M-maybe I heard it wrongly..." Tsuna-nii mumbled. "...Never mind then, let's play, Yukina-chan!"

"Ai~~"

* * *

At the current time, Tsuna-nii's father, that's also my father, Sawada Iemitsu is still in the house. He often plays with us. But then, his ways of playing are always too extreme. It reminds me of someone.

"Up we go, Tsuna, Yukina!" He threw both of us up in the air. At the same time. Well, he managed to catch us every time without fail though. But who knows if one day he fails to catch us? What will happen to us?

"Is it fun, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan?" Okaa-san ask both of us. Tsuna-nii and I shook my head at the same time. But we got ignored. Every time okaa-san ask us, she never seem to pay attention at our reactions. Why did she bother asking...

"Let's go again!" Otou-san picked us up. "One...Two...Three!" He threw us up again. Did I mention that we are doing this outside of the house? And that okaa-san is looking at us from Tsuna-nii's room that's on the second floor?

_Sigh._

But he seem to be very busy though, he's only home once a week. I feel so relieved. And soon, he left home. I'm super happy about that. It's not like I hate him. He just...doesn't seem to know about limits. So now there's only 3 of us in the house. Argh! When will I finally grow up!

* * *

I'm now 10 months old. But still a long way to go. Tsuna-nii is now four. "N-Nii-C-chan!" I finally said my first word when both of them are playing with me.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, aren't you happy that Yuki-chan's first word is Nii-chan instead of okaa-san? " Okaa-san said to Tsuna-nii.

"..." Tsuna-nii nodded and hugged me. I enjoyed it.

"O-okaa-s-san~" I tried my second word. Well, I wanted okaa-san to be happy as well.

"Aww, Yuki-chan~" Okaa-san seem happy. "Let's have a feast tonight! To celebrate Yuki-chan's first and second word!" Okaa-san stood up and went to kitchen enthusiastically.

"B-but, okaa-san...There's only the three of us..." Tsuna-nii mumbled softly. Then, he turned to me and smiled. I look at him and did my cutest smile. "Let's take a bath while okaa-san is cooking." Tsuna-nii picked me up and we went to the bathroom together.

When we came out, the table is full of food...Both of us stared at the food for a long time. When okaa-san came out, we look at her.

"It's fine, it's fine~ We can share with our neighbours~" She said to us with a wide smile.

"..."

"..."

Both of us were speechless. The dinner ended very soon, because there's only the 3 of us. And I can't really eat those food yet. Tsuna-nii's really stuffed. There's lots of food left but was successfully cleared by okaa-san somehow. Soon, it's time to sleep. I'm sleeping in the same room as Tsuna-nii but different bed though.

"Good night, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan." Okaa-san closed the light and went out quietly. I waited for a while before I sat up. I crawled towards Tsuna-nii's bed. I climbed up his bed.

"Y-Yukina-chan?" He opened his eyes when I touched his face.

"N-Nii-chan," I hugged him. "S-Se-Sleep T-together~" I hardly said that.

"E-Eh?!"

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"..." Tsuna-nii covered me with his blanket. We fell asleep very soon after that. It was a nice sleep. Very warm~

* * *

_The next morning~_

_*Snap* *Snap*_

I was woke up by sounds of camera. I open my eyes and see okaa-san taking pictures...of us.

"O-okaa-san?" I tried to find out what she's doing.

"Hm? Okaa-san? W-What are you doing?" Tsuna-nii asked okaa-san while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm taking photos, Tsu-kun. I wonder what will darling say when he sees this photos." Okaa-san smiled. "Why are both of you sleeping together? That's so sweet!" Okaa-san took more photos. "Okay, done. Let's change your diapers, Yuki-chan~" Okaa-san picked me up and went in the bathroom. "Tsu-kun~ You can get ready by yourself, right?"

"Hai~!"

* * *

**End of chapter~**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you so much for those who favourited and followed!**

**I will update very soon~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reply to the reviews :**

**xyther - Glad you liked it! Enjoy the update~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Yuki-chan~ Dinner is ready~" Okaa-san yelled from downstairs.

"Hai~" I replied her and stood up. "Tsuna-nii, let's go down for dinner."

"Okay." Tsuna-nii and I hold hands and went down. I'm two years old now. And Tsuna is five. I can now speak Japanese very well for my age. Sometimes, okaa-san's surprised by how quick I mastered Japanese. I'm still waiting for the day where Reborn comes and the fun will begin. It's fun to live with Tsuna and okaa-san. I have never live with my family before...

"Thank you for the food~ Okaa-san~"

"You're welcome~ You should take a bath now." Okaa-san smiled at me as she took the plates into the kitchen to wash them.

"Okay. Tsuna-nii~ let's take a bath together~"

"E-eh?! But..." Tsuna-nii hesitated.

"Please~~ Let's go~ It's getting late~"

"...But..."

I pouted. "Why not?"

"Ah...Okay then...Let's go." Victory~ He's always weak to my pouts.

Tsuna-nii gets the tub ready while I stand beside him trying my best not to look red. I turned around and strip my clothes off. I turned around slowly, waiting for the sight of a naked Tsuna-nii . But, Tsuna-nii's already inside the tub. I inwardly sigh, feeling both relieved and disappointed. I jumped into the tub. Now we're both naked, of course.

There's a small rubber ducky inside the tub as well. I grabbed it and started pinching it. Tsuna-nii's leaning against one side of the tub. Closing his eyes. He seem to enjoy the bath.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii." I said to him

"Hm? What?" He opened his eyes and look at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"What kind of girl do you like?"

"W-what?! How can you ask such question...Yukina-chan..." He turned a little red.

"Just hurry up and answer me."

"A girl...That's kind hearted... Cheerful...gentle...I think." Tsuna-nii said so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Okay..." So it's Kyoko then. So his taste are like that even when he's a kid? It didn't change when he grew up.

_Hmm?_ "How about me?"

"Eh? Yukina-chan is Yukina-chan."

"..." His answer made me speechless. "...Let's play."

"The usual one?"

"Yes."

"Okay~, one...Two...Three...Start~" Both of us submerged into the water. We always compete who can stay in the water longer when we bathed together. It was the only thing we can play in a bathtub full of water. It was always very close. But I'm usually the winner.

_*Glug glug glug*_

Some bubbles surfaced from Tsuna-nii's side. That means I'm going to win. I smiled but accidentally released some air as well. In the end, both of us surfaced at the same time.

"Puhaa!/Haa!" Both of us sucked in a big breaths.

We stared at each other, panting. Then both of us laugh out loud when we saw each other panting.

"Hahaha~! It's a draw then~" Tsuna-nii said while giggling.

"Yuki-chan, Tsu-kun, you have been there for a long time, you two should get out now~" Okaa-san said from outside the bathroom.

"Hai~/Hai~" We look at each other and giggled again.

* * *

The three of us sat at the living room, watching tv shows.

We are watching anime together. Okaa-san's only accompanying us. We're watching Shugo Chara, Okaa-san doesn't allow us to watch animes' that too mature for our age, like Bleach since it has some gory scenes. But I usually watch it secretly whenever I can. I'm not that innocent anyway.

"Tsuna-nii, who do you prefer, Ikuto or Tadase?" I asked, simply out of curiousity.

"Eto...Tadase~ He seem more cheerful and kind!"

"But I like Ikuto more~"

We chatted a bit since it's commercial time.

"Breaking news! A married couple with a 7 year old child, had died mysteriously. The police had asked around the neighbourhood for some informations but not much was obtained except all of them had said that the child had always brought bad luck. The child has been send to the orphan as his relatives does not want to adopt him-"

"..." I didn't pay attention to the news anymore.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I was walking home from school when I heard whisperings that really isn't that quiet._

_"Hey, hey see that girl over there? I heard she brings bad luck to whoever gets close to her. Her own brother died because of her. Her parents even have the thoughts of abandoning her-" Someone whispered to another person while pointing at me._

_It wasn't my fault...I did nothing..._

_"Soon even her parents died. Some relatives took sympathy on her and took her in." She continued, her volume getting slightly higher as if she couldn't control it._

_"..." I tried to ignore it._

_"What?! Did anything happen to them?" Another woman asked in a shocked tone._

_"Nope. But their elder child got sick when she moved in. It's been months and he's recovered yet!"_

_"That's scary, don't get close to her."_

_"Yes. Don't let your child get near her as well."_

_"..." I walked faster, looking down at my feet, pretending that I had not heard what they whispered._

* * *

"-kina-chan! Yukina-chan! Yukina-chan!"

"W-what is it?" I asked Tsuna-nii who was calling me just now.

"You have been spacing out! The anime ended! I have been calling you but you didn't reacted at all!"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Are you sick, Yukina-chan?" Tsuna-nii asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, let's go and sleep."

"...Okay then, if you say so."

We changed into our pajamas and get on our bed. Okaa-san said goodnight and kissed us on our forehead before leaving.

"...Tsuna-nii." I get on Tsuna-nii's bed and called him.

"...Hmm?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?"

"I just want to."

"..." He shifted to the side, giving me some space. "Okay, here."

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii." I smiled at him, even though it's dark and he might not see it. "Good night..." I hugged him and stayed that way until morning.

* * *

**End of chapter, sorry for the late update. I went on a trip for 4 days so I had no time to update.**

**I will explain more about Lynn/Yukina's past in the future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a review!**

**Will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

**Reply to the review :**

**Guest in CA : Glad you liked it! Here's an update~  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review after this, Okay?  
**

* * *

The weather is chilly, it's fall after all. I'm almost three and Tsuna-nii is going to be six soon.

"Thank you for the food, Okaa-san, Is it okay if I go out to play?" I asked Okaa-san excitedly.

"Of course you can, but be careful~"

"Tsuna-nii~ Let's go out and play~"

"Okay, give me a minute!"

"Hai~"

I went to take a look at the fishes while Tsuna-nii is still upstairs preparing. We have two gold fishes at home. We brought it a week ago. It's cute, I think it resembles Tsuna-nii~

"I'm done. Sorry for the wait, Yukina-chan~"

"Okay. Let's go then!"

We ran to the doors. "Bye bye Okaa-san." We said together.

"Hai~ Have a good time Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan. Take care of your sister, Tsu-kun!"

"Haiiii~" We opened the door and I rushed out without looking in front of me.

"Oof!" I fell backwards because of the obstacle in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry, little one, I did not see you there, are you okay?" The man who I knocked into apologized to me. I looked up and saw a man around 70 years old, wearing a suit.

_Huh...?_

"Nana~Tsuna~Yukina~ I'm home!" Ah, it's the happy-go-lucky voice I'm familiar with.

"Ara! Anata~ I missed you~" Okaa-san rushed out of the kitchen when she heard Otou-san's voice.

_Ugh...  
_

"I missed you as well, Nana~" They hugged and almost kissed when the man who came in with Otou-san stopped them.

"Cough cough..."

"Ara, who is this dear?" Okaa-san asked Otou-san.

"Ah, he's the boss of the place I'm working at!"

"You're working as a construction worker, right?" Okaa-san turned her attention from Otou-san to the man. "Thank you for taking care of Iemitsu!"

"Ha...Construction worker...you mean mafia don't you..." I couldn't help but mumbled softly.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"Good day, mister!" I greeted him to avoid his suspicious.

"A-ah, good day." He greeted back.

"I haven't introduce you to my family, No-Timoteo!" Otou-san must have wanted to say Nono. "Nana, Yukina, Tsuna, this is Timoteo!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Timoteo-san!"

"It's my pleasure as well, Mrs. Sawada." He smiled at both of them.

"And, Timoteo, this is my son and daughter, Tsuna and Yukina!"

"Nice to meet the both of you." Timoteo smiled warmly at us.

"H-Hello, Uncle Timoteo..." Tsuna-nii said nervously. Tsuna-nii had always been nervous around strangers.

I smiled at him as I have already greeted him just now. He smiled back as well.

"Ah, Timoteo-san, please come in and have a seat!"

All of us went to the living room. I guess I won't be going out to play with Tsuna-nii then. Sigh...And I was looking forward to it too...

"Timoteo will be staying with us for a few days, Nana."

"That's okay, feel free to stay for as long as you want, Timoteo-san!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Sawada."

"You can call me Nana."

He only smiled back as a reply.

They started chatting in topics that I'm not interested in.

_*Yawn~*_

I tugged on Okaa-san's skirt. "Okaa-san, can I go out and play?" I said softly.

"Hmm...Okay then." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" I jumped out of my seat. "Let's go, Tsuna-nii!"

"Okay!"

"Goodbye Uncle Timoteo, Otou-san, Okaa-san!" We said before we ran out of the living room.

"What lively kids you have, Iemitsu."

"Yeah! They are my kids that I'm proud of, Hahaha!" Iemitsu laughed cheerfully.

"Anata~" Nana blushed and smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Mou! Tsuna-nii, you're so weak!" I pouted.

"Yukina-chan..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Ne, Tsuna-nii."_

_"Yes?"_

_We held hands and walked to the park._

_"What do you think of that Uncle?"_

_"Etto...He looked like a kind man~"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"What do you think of Otou-san's work then?"_

_"I suppose, it's a good occupation?"_

_"..." Tsuna-nii doesn't suspect Otou-san? Otou-san sent us a postcard of him at the South pole months ago. Sigh. Tsuna-nii is Tsuna-nii after all. And Okaa-san too, she's an adult! How could she actually believe that construction workers work at the South Pole! _

_We soon arrived at the park._

_"Tsuna-nii~ Let's play the slide first~"_

_"Okay~"_

_What? I know I'm too old for playgrounds but I've never went to one, you know! And I enjoy it a lot!_

_The slide's a bit crowded...I managed to squeeze into the crowds with my small body._

_"Hey, move it, you tiny dwarf!" A tall and chubby boy pushed me. I fell on the ground._

_How dare him...I stood up and walked over to him. I ought to teach him a lesson. But before I reached there, Tsuna-nii confronted him first. "H-Hey...A-Apologize to m-my sister...Y-You pushed her!" Aww, what a reliable Onii-chan he is~_

_"What? Another dwarf? Shoo Shoo, go away!"_

_"H-Hey!" Tsuna-nii tugged on his shirt._

_"Don't bother me!" He pushed Tsuna-nii. "Owww..."_

_I ran over there and stood in front of Tsuna-nii._

_"Now, what do you want?" He asked me.  
_

_"Stop hogging the slide and don't bully my Nii-chan!"_

_"Haha, what if I don't? What will you do to me?"_

_"I will hit you!"_

_"Hahaha, that's funny, I'll let you hit me then."_

_"Don't you regret it!" I jumped and kick him. He fell on the ground and tears started forming on his eyes. He ran off, crying.  
_

_"Yukina-chan! Are you okay?" Tsuna-nii came over and asked me._

_"I'm fine." __I checked and realized I scraped my knee a little._

_"Does it hurt?" _

_"A little." I tried to stand up but fell back down again. "...But I can't walk."_

_"Eh? Then..." He squat down. "I'll carry you!"_

_"..." I hesitated before jumping onto his back. "Okay~" I smiled._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"But...It's fine! You'll be stronger, much much stronger in the future! But before that~ Yuki-chan will protect you~" I said and grinned.

"..." Tsuna-nii smiled at me. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Hmm...Okay~" We walked silently for a while.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii..."

"Yes?"

"No...It's nothing~ I love you~"

"E-Eh? I-I love you too."

* * *

"We're home~"

"Welcome home!" Okaa-san said from the kitchen. "Your Tou-san is in the living room with Uncle Timoteo~ You should go and greet them first~!"

"Okay~" We walked into the living and saw Otou-san and Uncle Timoteo sitting at the couch, talking with a serious look.

"Wait, Tsuna-nii!" I stopped Tsuna-nii from entering. "Let's eavesdrop on them first."

"Ehh? Yukina-chan, eavesdropping is bad!"

"Shush, Tsuna-nii!" I put my finger on Tsuna-nii's lips.

"Iemitsu, are you sure about this?" What are they talking about?

"Yes. This is the best for Tsuna." Tsuna-nii? "I'm afraid the maf-"

"Otou-san, Uncle Timoteo~ We're back~" I interrupted them before Tsuna-nii can hear what Otou-san wanted to say. I can almost guess what he's going to say anyway.

"Oh~ Yukina, Tsuna! Come here!" Otou-san waved at us. We walked over to him. He picked us up at once and said. "Want to take a bath with your Tou-san?"

"Okay!" Tsuna-nii answered at once.

"...Okay..." I said softly. Who wants to bath with an old man anyway.

"Let's go!" Apparently, Otou-san didn't hear my tone of unwillingness.

The three of us went into the bathroom together, I jumped into the bathtub first and was soon joined by them.

"So, Tsuna, Yukina, did you miss your Tou-san?"

"Yes~/Yes..." I'm pretty sure you can differentiate which is Tsuna-nii and which is my answer, right?

The bath ended soon with Okaa-san coming in, telling us to get out since we've been in there for a long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you so much to the new reviewer, favouriter and follower~**

**Please leave a review~ I'll update sooner if there's lot of reviews~You can give me some suggestions/ideas for the next chapter as well~ But I will only use the ideas for a filler chapter~**


	5. Omake

**Hi! Yup! An update! But it's only a omake! I'm sorry~ But still please enjoy the omake~**

* * *

"So class~ What do you want to be when you grow up?" The teacher asked the whole class.

I'm in a day care center with a bunch of stupid kids. Argh. I hate kids. They are noisy, they are gross, they are stupid.

"Docther~" A little girl said.(Doctor)

"Teacer~" Said a toothless kid.(Teacher)

"Robot~" Said a chubby boy.

"I-I wanna be a seacurity guarrd~" A shy boy said. (Security guard)

See? This is what I mean. How stupid. Sigh.

"How about you, Yukina-chan?" The teacher asked me.

"I-I wuant tho ve in the Mafia when I gerow up!"(I want to be in the Mafia when I grow up!) I said with the most innocent smile I can make and babyish language as well. Well, can't talk too fluently, I'm only 2!

"M-Mafia..." She started sweating. "Um...That's...er...a great ambition! G-Good luck on it!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Yesh~!" I smiled. (Yes~!)

Yup. That was fun. Seeing her reaction like that. It was the only entertainment I can get at here. And that ends another day in the day care. I walked out of the classroom as the clock shows 5 o'clock.

I walked home as fast as I could. I opened the door and said. "Tadaima~ Okaa-san~ Tsuna-nii~"

"Welcome home~ Yuki-chan~/Yukina-chan~" They said to me.

I smiled at them, feeling warm.

Family...It's really nice to have a family.

* * *

**End of the super short omake~ Hope you enjoyed it even though it was short!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC!**

** Reply to the reviews:**

**Viviene001 : Mafia should be known to everyone I guess...Thanks for the review,!**

**angelcorus : Do you mean cute? Thanks for the review!**

**Pandakat312 : As you wish~ Thanks for the review!**

** Here's a new update! Enjoy! I know I said I'm on a hiatus, but here's an update! Since I had some free time!  
**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Today is a very nice day. A good weather and a weekend as well. But then, something just have to ruin it. A loud voice woke me up from my sleep.

"Yukina~~~ Tsuna~~~Wake up! Let's go fishing!" As the door was opened, Otou-san yelled, waking us up.

I glanced quickly at the clock hanging at the wall. '0430' . . . . Waking me and Tsuna-nii, FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Wait. It's not really morning. It's still midnight, no?

"O..Tou-san?" Tsuna-nii rubbed his eyes and asked. "What's...wrong?"

"..." I said nothing but only glared at him. What kind of father wakes his children up this early just to go fishing?! I hate it when someone interrupts my sleep.

"Now, get up kids! The weather's nice and the sun is extremely beautiful and it's shining brightly!" He said enthusiastically.

Who is he lying to? Sun? At this hour? Sigh. Why is he my father...

* * *

_*Yawnnnnn~*_

Even though I complained and objected, it seems I don't have a choice.

The three of us is fishing, by the river. We sat on three small stools that I had suggested we take them. Otou-san didn't bother thinking to bring them. How unthoughtful.

"Ohhhhhh, I got it! I got it!" Otou-san stood up and started reeling in his fishing rod.

"Gambatte, Otou-san!" Tsuna-nii cheered. Tsuna-nii was happier than me when he heard we're fishing.

"Arghhhhh- Noooo!" The fish seems to have escape safely. Thank goodness. I really wish that no fishes will fall into Otou-san's hands.

"Awww, too bad." He said to us. "I'll go buy two some drinks. What does the both of you want?"

"Etto...Orange juice." Tsuna-nii said.

"Same."

"Okay! Both of you wait here, don't run off anywhere!" And he left, walking to the direction of the vending machine.

"Haiiiii."

And we went back to fishing. Focusing on our fishing rods.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"Nani?"

"You look happy. Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes! Don't you, Yukina-chan?" He smiled at me.

"Not really."

And so, we kept quiet, waiting for a fish to eat the bait.

"Ah, a fish! A fish!" Tsuna-nii suddenly stood up and reeled in his fishing rod, excitedly.

I looked at him, observing him. He look extremely excited. He reeled in very hard. But the fish looks pretty stubborn too.

"I got it!" Tsuna-nii reeled in happy when he thought he had succeeded, but then, it seems it isn't over yet.

"Ah!" I look as he was pulled into the river by the force. I stood up, and ran to his side, trying to prevent him from falling, but I was a bit too late.

_*Splash*_

"Tsuna-nii!" I jumped into the river, attempting to save him. When I reach him, I let him grabbed on me. Then, I swam back, hardly. I can swim very well but with a person, it's hard.

"Haa...Haa..." Tsuna-nii panted.

"Mou, Tsuna-nii, how useless, what if I weren't here? You will be helpess without me." I said to him as I squeezed the water of my shirt.

"...?" He stared at me. "Yukina-chan, we will always be together, aren't we?" He smiled at me cutely. So cute. The moeness. Aww. I patted his head.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Tsuna, Yukina! What happened to the both of you?" Otou-san returned with two bottle of orange juices. He asked us nervously as he saw us both dripping wet and muddy.

"Tsuna-nii fell into the river. I helped him up." I said as simple as I can be.

"Haha, how helpful, Yukina!" He simply laughed after hearing my answer. "Let's go home now! We can't continue with the both of you, dripping wet like this."

"Okay..." Tsuna-nii answered, disappointed.

"Hai~" While I answered happily. Finally, I can go home!

And we went home, empty handed. Wait, we brought two bottle of orange juice home, so we're not empty handed! Yay~

* * *

"Anata! What happened to the both of them?" Okaa-san asked Otou-san as soon as we stepped into the house.

"Ah..." He smiled awkwardly. "I suppose they went for a swim! Ahahaha!"

"Hmm, then, hop into the bath, the both of you!" Okaa-san said to us.

"Okay!" We answered together.

* * *

"So, Timoteo-san, is Iemitsu doing a good job? Did he bring any troubles to you?" Okaa-san asked.

"Oh, no, Mrs Sawada. He's doing excellent." Timoteo smiled at Okaa-san.

After the bath, we're all having lunch now.

"So, Tsuna, did you miss me?" Otou-san asked Tsuna-nii.

"Yes!" He replied with a cute smile.

Okaa-san went into the kitchen to take some soup out.

"Do you want to visit Tou-san sometimes then?"

"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side. "Okay!" He answered and smiled.

"Then...Do you want to live with Tou-san?"

"But I want to be Yukina-chan!" I smiled at him.

**"Stop asking him questions like that."**

**"Y-Yukina-chan?"**

**"Don't even thinking of bringing him to Italy. I won't allow it."**

**"B-But..."**

"Hai~ The soup is here~"

I went back to eating, ignoring the looks they are giving me.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm going out!"

"Okay, Tsu-kun, be back before 5!"

"Yes!"

I waved at Tsuna-nii as he went out happily. He's going to a friend's house. I went into the kitchen to find out what's Okaa-san doing. She's busy making snacks for Otou-san and Timoteo.

I walked into the living room. Otou-san and Timoteo is there. I went there and sat on the couch near them.

They looked at me. I smiled at them. "So, when are you going back to Italy, Otou-san?"

"Y-Yukina?"

"Have you decided how to tell Tsuna-nii? On the matter of bringing him to Italy, I mean." I continued.

"H-How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys talking." I said calmly.

"..."

"Anyway, I do not agree on you bringing Tsuna-nii to Italy. He must stay here."

"Why? Is there any special reason?" Timoteo asked.

"Because he's still young and so pure. You shouldn't train him this young!"

"...But, it's for his own good."

"No! He shouldn't be associated with Mafia at this age! And he has to stay here or the-" I stopped just in time.

"What? You even know about Mafia?"

"Yes, I know too that, Timoteo is Nono, the ninth boss of Vongola. The Vongola is one of the, largest Famiglia in Italy. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. And Otou-san is the boss of the CEDEF. "

They looked at each other.

"Iemitsu, I told you yesterday...That your daughter seems too realize it. She said something about mafia when she met me." He said to Otou-san. "I think her thinking is too mature for her age. She can even speak such fluent Japanese and Italian too."

"Hmm...Let's put that aside first, Yukina, you said something about Tsuna having to stay here or else?"

"No, you don't need to know. You shouldn't know anything about it anyway."

"How do you know so much anyway?"

"I...Just...Know."

"I have some doubts...Iemitsu...Could it be that your daughter isn't from this world? "

"What do you mean? Nono?" He looked at me.

"Well, considering how she is so smart and that she knows so much about the mafia world and the Vongola..."

I nodded. "Indeed, I'm not from this world...But you may not tell this to anyone. Or else I'll tell Okaa-san that you're in the mafia."

"Fine, deal. But what do you mean when you said you're not from this world?"

"I, was once a living person in another world, but I died and was somehow reborn into this world of yours as your daughter."

"...Okay..." They seemed to be still thinking of what I just said. "But how do you know all about the mafia?"

"I know everything about this world, about you, about Tsuna-nii, about Vongola, Varia, and lots more. I know about Vongola Primo too. I know about the Vongola rings as well. This is the most I can tell you."

"W-What...?" They looked very surprised.

"So whatever I'm going to say and do will be beneficial to you guys. I won't do anything that will harm the Vongola or Tsuna-nii. So I guess you will trust me, right?"

"...Um..Yes." They nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about bringing Tsuna-nii to Italy. You said something about Tsuna-nii might be in danger if he doesn't trains, right?"

"Yes." Otou-san answered.

"Then, take me to Italy instead. I will train and come back to protect Tsuna-nii."

"What?!" Both of them are surprised at what I just said.

"Why not?" I questioned them.

"..." They stayed silent for a while. "Indeed, there isn't a reason..."

"That's right." I nodded.

"But you're a girl! And you're only two!"

"I have a mind of a 14 year old. And it's better to train when you're younger."

"That's true...I suppose it's okay then..."

"So it's final. Remember to tell me the date of leaving.." I jumped out of the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Iemitsu...Do you believe what she said?" Timoteo asked when Yukina wasnt in sight.

"Well I..Suppose I will believe her. I think she has no reason to lie to us. I have never told her about the mafia and Vongola yet she knows so much about them. And she seems very determined. There must be a reason for her to do so. I guess we have no choice but to just do as she says, she loves her brother a lot and I see no reason for her to harm him." Iemitsu answered his boss.

"Yes...Then, have you decided when to bring her to Italy?"

"Maybe...after Christmas."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N I had a hard time thinking of how to write the conversation between the three of them in the end of the chapter. Well...I suppose it ended okay...Or is it not? Please tell me what you think of their conversation.**

** Please review as well! Thank you for reading and thanks to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed! **

**Next update will be slow...**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! except for my OC!**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**The SnowGuardian : Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad and happy you liked it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! ^^**

**A/N Sorry for not updating for such a long time! The bad news is that I'm still on my hiatus. And, good news is that I was having writer's block for this fic before BUT it vanished last week, I now have the whole plot in my notebook, so no worries! Anyway~ Enjoy the new chappie~  
**

* * *

_*Bang*_

"Merry Christmas Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan!" Okaa-san said as she popped a confetti popper. She smiled happily at us. I smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Okaa-san!" Tsuna-nii and I said at the same time.

"Ah~ I'm so happy to have such cute children!" Okaa-san said. "And even Anata is here this year!" Okaa-san said as she turned towards Otou-san.

"Ahaha~ Nana~" Otou-san extended his arms towards Okaa-san.

"Anata~" Okaa-san hugged Otou-san.

Sigh. Not again. I turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii, Merry Christmas to you!" I said as I hugged him too.

"Merry Christmas, Yukina-chan!" He hugged back. And we stayed that way for awhile.

"Yukina-chan?" Tsuna-nii released his grip slightly and called my name.

"Let me hug you longer, Tsuna-nii~" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Okay." He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed that way for another minute until a squeal was heard behind me.

"Aww Anata! Look! Our children are so cute! They are hugging each other!" Okaa-san was the one who squealed.

And then both of us let go of our grip and turned to face them.

"Of course they are cute, Nana! They are our children after all! They take after us! Ahaha~" Otou-san said shamelessly. He seem really happy. I haven't seen him so happy for such a long time.

"Ara Anata~" Okaa-san blushed. She walked towards us and said with a smile. "Well then, let's open our presents now shall we?

"Hai~" We answered happily.

"Let's start with me!" Okaa-san smiled as she took out two beautifully wrapped present.

"Here, Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan!" Okaa-san gave me and Tsuna-nii a sky blue and turquoise coloured present box respectively.

We opened it after getting her permission to.

"A scarf!" Me and Tsuna-nii said together.

"Eh?" We turned to each other.

It appears that we have identical scarfs. Tsuna-nii's light orange and mine is light purple.

We giggle when we saw the scarf in each other's hand. We thanked Okaa-san.

And then, Otou-san got Tsuna-nii a tuna fish stuffed toy and a snowman for me.

"A tuna fish for my Tuna fish! As well as a snowman (Yuki) for my cute Yukina! Haha, it match right?"

Both of us sweatdropped but still said our thanks.

And then, when Okaa-san wanted to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner, we stopped her and took out a small wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas to you to Okaa-san!" Both of us said with a smile and gave it to Okaa-san.

"Ara? For me? Thank you dear!" Okaa-san patted our head before taking the present.

She opened it and revealed a apron.

It was peach coloured. Her favourite colour.

"Apron? Just what I need, thank you again dear!" She smiled brightly at us. We kissed her on the cheeks.

"You're welcome Okaa-san!"

We bought this when we're out with our friends last time. We remembered that it will soon be Christmas and Okaa-san's apron seem to be worn out already.

We were all happy when a wailing came from behind.

"Yukina and Tsuna didn't buy me a gift...Even Nana..." He said with a sad and shocked expresion.

"Sorry Otou-san, we didn't know you are going to be home during Christmas." I explained.

He was sitting at the corner of the room, hugging his knees.

"Otou-san, don't be sad, I'll buy you something next year!" Tsuna-nii patted his back, trying to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Anata!"

Timoteo laughed at his subordinate's childish actions.

* * *

"Gah!" I tried to stand up. "It's cold!"

I accidentally tripped while we're outside playing with snow. My face slightly red now because of the coldness.

"Yukina-chan, daijyoubu?" Tsuna-nii offered me a hand. I took it and stood up.

"Thank you Tsuna-nii."

He smiled in reply. "Let's build a snowman Yuki-chan!"

Both of us are wearing the scarf Okaa-san gave us just now. It suits us very much. Especially Tsuna-nii. Light orange does suit him a lot.

"Okay!"

And so we rolled and rolled a small snowball and it slowly got bigger and bigger.

We tripped a few times along the way because we're both too tiny.

And after the countless rolling, it's finally done! A snowman as big and tall as us. But we faced a problem.

What should we do with the face of the snowman?

We looked at each other. And then both of us started thinking hard.

And then we saw some things on the ground buried by the snow. So we picked up some twigs and stones and successfully made the snowman look more like a snowman.

"Yay~ We did it!" We cheered.

"I hope it doesn't melt away!" Tsuna-nii said as he flash me a bright and cute smile.

"Yeah."

And then both of us lie down on the ground, staring at blue sky. The snow is falling slowly. It's beautiful and relaxing.

The snow could fall on our face and melt away as soon as it came in contact with our skin due to the heat.

Cold snow touching our warm face.

It's so comfortable.

"Ne, Tsuna-nii." I opened my mouth and asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes is closed, he must be enjoying this to his fullest.

"What if you woke up one day and you don't see me?" I asked.

"Eh? Why couldn't I see you?" Tsuna-nii sat up and stared at me with his round almond coloured eyes.

"I'm just saying if, Tsuna-nii. If."

"Well~ I guess I'll go and find you everywhere Yukina-chan!" He looked up at the sky and said.

"What if you don't find me?"

"I'll definitely find you, Yukina-chan!" He smiled at me.

"Like I said, If."

"No! I'll definitely find you!" He answered me with a determined and firm voice.

"Fine." I sighed, but my lips tugged itself into a small smile.

"What about you Yukina-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you woke up one day and you don't see me?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'll look for you as well."

"What if you don't find me?"

"Hey! Don't copy my question!" I giggled. "I'll definitely find you as well Tsuna-nii!"

He smiled at me happily. I smiled back but I frowned soon after.

"What's wrong Yukina-chan?"

"It's nothing." I said as I lay back down at the cold snow again.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan, It's time for you to sleep isn't it?" Both of us looked up from the puzzle pieces that we're working on.

_Time sure flies, huh?_

"Hai, Okaa-san." I answered and turned to Tsuna-nii. "Let's go brush our teeth, Tsuna-nii!"

"Un!"

We ran to the toilet and took our own toothbrush.

We brushed and brushed and then we gurgled at the same time. We kept on laughing along the process.

And then we changed into our pyjamas and jumped into our beds. But I creep into Tsuna-nii's bed again.

"Hehe~" I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly.

"Good night Tsuna-nii! I love you!"

"Good night Yukina-chan! Love you too~"

We hugged each other tightly till Tsuna-nii fell asleep.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at Tsuna-nii. He's still sleeping soundly. So cute. His face looks so peaceful and I had to resist the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks or patting his fluffy brown hair.

I slowly struggle out of his hold using my tiny structure and got out of the warm covers. I changed out of my pyjamas and looked at Tsuna-nii once again.

I walked nearer and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_I'll miss you, Tsuna-nii. Take care._

I turned the door's knob and walked outside.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Yukina?" Otou-san asked as he took the luggage I was carrying.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to say your goodbyes to Nana or Tsuna?"

"No. Tsuna-nii will be sadder and I will too. And he might ask a lot of questions that's hard to answer isn't it? And as for Okaa-san, you'll explain later for me, right?"

He nodded.

I decide to leave during midnight so that Tsuna-nii doesn't know. I'm sure he'll be sad if he knew I was leaving. And it pains me to see him cry.

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I stood up after wearing my shoes.

Otou-san opened the door and and Timoteo went out, I followed behind.

I looked back at the house.

A tear formed on my eyes.

_Goodbye Tsuna-nii and Okaa-san, my family. My first family. I love you._

And then Otou-san called my name. I rubbed my eyes to dry the tears and ran to him. And then we entered a black car. As the car drive farther, the house got smaller and smaller, in the end...It was no longer in sight.

* * *

**Please do leave a review! I could really love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Small preview : The next chapter will be Yukina's life in Italy.**

**~PurpleCielo1**117


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the new update! I finished my final exam! The last paper was like…*Looks at the clock* 7 hours ago! I'll be updating more often from now on!**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**The SnowGuardian : Thank you for liking my story! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!**

**Guest : Hehe, just felt like adding it ^^ W-Whats wrong? Is there anything you disliked about the chapter? Thanks for the review anyway!**

**Lumi yoshinigama : As you wish ^^ Thanks for the review!**

* * *

_~Chapter 6~_

_~Meeting the CEDEF members and…?!~_

"Welcome back, Nono." A few maids bowed at Nono. Me and Otou-san was walking behind him. We're on our way to Nono's office.

I never knew that the Vongola HQ was this huge! We've been walking for quite a while already. And along the way, every single maid or butler we met bowed at Nono and greeted him with respect.

Nono smiled back at all of them.

"Yukina-chan, are you okay now?" Otou-san asked me.

"Better." I replied lazily.

I felt kind of dizzy from the ride. I was actually experiencing airsickness! I never knew I had airsickness. Well, at least I didn't throw up.

Ah, that's right, it's not a plane I rode, it was a jet. A private jet!

Of course, it was owned by Vongola. That thing is too fast for God's sake!

"Ah, we're here." I looked up to see Nono opening a big brown oak door.

We entered it and it really shocked me.

The office is really big! It's even bigger than a living room, a kitchen _and_ a bedroom all together. And on the tables are…A bunch of papers?

Oh. Paperworks. Poor Nono. And the couch looks comfy.

We sat down on the couch when Nono ushered us to.

It really is comfy.

At this time, the door opened and revealed a maid with brown curly hair. She brought in three cups of tea.

She put it down gently and said, "Please enjoy." With a smile, she left.

I took a sip of the tea as Nono and Otou-san started talking in Italian. I didn't hear anything because I wasn't paying attention.

They look serious so I didn't interrupt them. I looked around and saw a few portraits hanging on the wall.

It was all the Vongola bosses. From the left was Primo and at the end was Nono. But I realized that there was a smaller portrait beside Nono's. It was a picture of a very young Xanxus with Nono. Nono was smiling very warmly with Xanxus beside him, smiling as well. Wow, Xanxus smiles. That's rare. He should smile, he looks so cute when he smiles.

I took another sip of my tea as I yawned.

It's a bit boring.

"Yukina-chan, if you're bored, do you want to look around the mansion?" Nono suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed immediately. It was definitely better than staying here.

"Be careful not to get lost, the mansion's huge!" Otou-san said with a stupid grin.

"I won't! I'm not a three-year-old brat!" I stuck my tongue out at Otou-san.

"Okay, okay, be back in an hour okay?" Otou-san said.

"Hai." I nodded as I ran out of the office.

Hmm, now where to first?

Left or right?

They both look the same to me.

Oh well, right it is then~

I turned to my right and ran since walking with such short legs is going to take a long time.

Along the hallways, there's bunch of doors. The same brown oak door like Nono's office.

I stopped when I spot a window. I struggle to stand on my toes and looked outside of the window.

There's a garden below, huge too! Wow, there are bushes in the shape of the Vongola crest. I wonder how they did that. And there's even a pond there.

I guess Vongola is really really rich.

I started running again and turned to a corner. But unexpectedly, I bumped into someone. That someone is definitely older than me, because he was taller as well.

I hate my height.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" A nervous voice rang from above me.

I looked up.

A boy aged around 7 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes was looking at me nervously as he held out his hands towards me.

His fringe was covering one of his eyes but I could see clearly the other eye. It was such a beautiful blue.

Basil's already a cutie when he's young? Wow.

"Are you all right?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I answered, finally snapping back to reality.

I took his hand and stood up again.

"I'm really sorry for that!" He said.

"It's fine." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, relieved. "I'm Sawada Yukina, and you?"

"My name is Basil. Sawada-dono, are you the Master's daughter? I have heard of you from Master!" He said happily.

"Yes, I am. Anyway, don't call me Sawada-dono. Yukina is fine. Nice to meet you, Basil-nii." I said to him.

Wouldn't want to be confused with Tsuna-nii in the future right?

"Hai, Yukina-dono."

I sweatdropped at the new name. Isn't it the same thing?

…Oh well, at least it's still better than having two Sawada-dono in the future.

"Basil-nii, is there any place that's fun here?" I asked.

"Yukina-dono, there is no need to add an honorific behind my name." He said.

"It's fine, I like it, is it okay?"

"Well, if it pleases you, I'm fine with it."

"Good to hear that."

"Ah, back to the question you asked. Hmm, would you like to come with me? I'm currently training with Lal-dono and Colonnello-dono."He said.

Lal…Colonnello…

"Sure!" I agreed immediately, not wasting another second.

The Arcobaleno! Two of them! I'm so excited~

I followed Basil to another room. When we got there and opened the door, a baby came flying towards Basil and landed a kick on his face.

"What took you so long?!" She yelled. It must be Lal then.

She landed beside me.

"You should take it easy on him, Lal, kora!" Colonnello said with a cheerful tone.

"I'm sorry, Lal-dono, Colonnello-dono, I bumped into Yukina-dono when I was running back." Basil said as he rubbed the spot that Lal kicked.

"Yukina-dono?" Lal and Colonnello said at the same time.

I smiled and introduced myself. "My name is Sawada Yukina! Nice to meet you! I'm that stupid Iemitsu's daughter by the way!"

"Iemitsu?" Lal looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Haha! I agree with you that Iemitsu's stupid, kora!" Colonnello got closer to me. "You don't look like him. Not even one bit, kora!" He said after looking at me.

"That's good to hear!" I grinned.

"You're a smart kid! I like you, kora!" Colonnello grinned back. "How old are you?"

"Three." I replied.

"Hey, we're the same age, kora!"

"We're? C'mon, don't say such obvious lie just because I'm three!"

"What makes you think so?" Lal said with a scowl.

"Cause no babies walk around with a rifle in their hands! Real ones too! And they don't speak so well." I said.

"Haha, that's true, kora!" Colonnello laughed.

"Can I hold that? It looks cool." I said as I pointed at the rifle at his back.

"Sure, kora!" Colonnello nodded.

"It's dangerous for a kid to hold a weapon!" Lal yelled immediately and kicked Colonnello.

"Too bad, kora!"

"Aww…" I pouted.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Colonnello and she's Lal Mirch, kora!"

"Nice to meet you both! So what kind of training are you doing?" I asked.

"I spar with Lal-dono and Colonnello-dono to improve my hand-to-hand combat skills." Basil answered.

"Can I watch?" I asked excitedly.

"No!" Lal retorted.

"Why not, Lal, kora?" Colonnello asked. "It's fine, isn't it?"

"That's right, it's fine isn't it?" I added immediately.

"No, it's not!" She replied with a scowl.

"Please?" I begged.

"No!"

"Lal-dono, please?" Basil asked as well.

"No!"

"C'mon, Lal, I'll buy you that strawberry cake later, okay?" Colonnello offered.

"…I don't care if you get hurt!" She said with a scowl and walked away.

"Hai~" I sat down at a corner of the room.

They gathered at the centre of the room and prepared themselves.

First up was Colonnello vs. Basil.

Lal was standing beside them.

Yeah, two Arcobaleno against a child is too much.

And then without any warning, they started sparring.

They were both fast and they look on par. They fought and fought. But then Colonnello jumped and landed a hit on Basil. Basil lost his balance and fell backwards.

Basil got up quickly and started fighting again.

It went on and on like that.

Until it was almost half an hour.

Basil was covered in bruises and cuts while Colonnello wasn't even harmed.

And then, they stopped.

I stood up and walk towards them.

"Are you okay, Basil-nii?" I asked, looking at all the bruises and cuts on his face.

"There is no need to worry about me, Yukina-dono." He smiled at me.

"That's because he's still too weak!" Lal said.

"He had been improving, Lal, kora!" Colonnello retorted.

And they started bickering.

"Shall I bring you back now, Yukina-dono?" Basil asked.

"Okay, thanks!" I replied and we went out of the room while the bickering was still ongoing. "Help me tell them goodbye later okay?"

He nodded.

"Yukina-dono, may I ask why you're here with Master?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm staying here with Otou-san starting from today. Otou-san says that I'll be going through training."

"But, aren't you too young for training, Yukina-dono?"

"It's fine, I offered it myself."

"Is that so…"

"Ah, we're here."

Without realizing it, we reached Nono's office.

"See you again, Yukina-dono." Basil said.

"Thanks for bringing me here and it's nice meeting you, Basil-nii!" I went and hugged him before entering the office.

I did manage to catch a glimpse of the tint of pink on Basil's cheeks though.

"Otou-san, I'm back!" I went back to sitting on the couch.

"Welcome back Yukina-chan, did you have fun?"

"Yes! I met Basil-nii, Lal and Colonnello!" I answered.

"Really? What did you do then?" He turned towards me.

"I watch them spar." I said as I took a sip of my tea. It's cold now.

"Ehhhh! Are you hurt, Yukina-chan?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure~~?"

"Yes. Don't you have more important stuff to do with Nono? Now go back to talking to him."

"Hai, hai." Otou-san turned back to Nono.

"You act more like a child than your daughter, Iemitsu." Nono chuckled softly. "But anyway, we're done with the talking, right? Or is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Nothing else, Nono."

"Well then, you're free to go now." Nono said with a smile.

"Yes." Otou-san stood up. "See you tomorrow, Nono! Arrivederci!"

"Arrivederci."

"We're leaving?" I asked Otou-san as I got off the couch.

"Yes." Otou-san picked me up and we walked out of the office.

I waved at Nono before we get completely out of sight. He waved and smiled at me. He look so much like a kind and gentle elderly man. No one could have thought he was involved in the mafia.

"Where to?"

"To our new house, of course."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

To my surprise, the house was normal. Not huge like the mansion. But not too small too. But it's still considered big for two person to stay.

"So how do you like our new home, Yukina-chan?" Otou-san asked enthusiastically.

"I suppose it's okay." I answered monotonously.

Otou-san looked dejected.

"Oh well, shall we go for shopping?" He cheered up again.

I nodded.

And so, we went out to the most famous place to shop in Italy.

We brought lots of stuffs, even those that were useless. But Otou-san was determined to buy it so I let him be. It's his money after all.

We mostly bought dresses though, the others was also quite useless if you ask me. Things like stuffed toys, hair ornaments, and a bunch of useless stuff for kids.

Does he even understand that I'm not a kid? I explained to him before! He must be a big idiot.

We finally sat down at a bench in the park when I complained that I was tired.

"I'll go buy some drinks, you stay here, okay?" Otou-san said as he left some shopping bags with me.

"Haiiii, I'm not going to be kidnapped or something. Don't worry so much, you stupid father."

And Otou-san left, mumbling something like 'Yukina-chan said I was stupid…Stupid…' with a dejected face.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. It's now evening time. So the sun was setting.

Orangey yellow mixing with the sky's blue. Even though their colours are contrasting, they blended in each other perfectly. It's so beautiful.

I wonder what's Tsuna-nii and Okaa-san doing right now? Are they sad?

I snapped out of my thoughts when a loud barking sound was heard. I looked around and saw a dog.

I must say I hate dogs.

But as if hearing my thoughts, the dog came running towards me. I had no choice but to start running as well.

Argh! I hate it when dog chases me around! I have a trauma back then! Running so ferociously, chasing me non-stop…I hate dogs!

I ran into an alley and sighed in relieve when the dog sped past.

I'm safe. Phew.

I was still panting and was quite worried that the dog might have turned back so I stood there, calming my own heart down.

But all of a sudden, I felt a piercing pain on my arm and my vision blurred. I stumbled down to the ground. I started panting and I couldn't see anything.

I was only able to hear the mumbling sounds of a few men behind me before fully losing consciousness.

It was something like,

_'…DEF….She….'_

_"…Yes….mitsu…'_

* * *

**End of chapter~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next update should be around next week! So see you then~**

**Thank you for the favs, follows and review for the last chapter.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Cascioli : Sorry for letting you wait! Here's an update and thanks for the review!**

**Girls-from-stars : I wonder who kidnapped her~~You can find out in this chapter~ Thanks for the review!**

**Viviene001 : Yukina is going to feel even more pain this chapter~ Muahahaha~ (Oops, acted too sadistic here. *Coughs coughs*) Thanks for the review!**

****A/N I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I said I'd update in a week, but it turned out to be 3 weeks…Anyway, without further ado, I present to you this new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to **R&amp;R!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 7 ~_**

**_~Forgotten memories~_**

I moved slightly but winced at the pain immediately. My muscles were screaming in agony and I felt dizzy. I can hardly move and my whole body except my mind was sending me messages, telling me not to move. But I had to, because I'm not even sure where I am now.

After struggling for a very long time, I sat up and opened my eyes. I'm sitting on a bed, a very hard and dirty bed.

I scanned my surroundings but it was too dark and I couldn't see a thing. I sucked in a deep breath. The air was cold and smells of…dead animals? And soon I was able to identify where I am. It looks like a prison to me, with walls painted grey and with no windows at all.

I got used to the dark and saw something different. I wasn't able to see it at first but now that my eyes are used to the dark, I saw him.

"Hey, you over there." I started.

"Don't address Mukuro-san so simply, byon!" A voice retorted immediately.

"Kufufu, it's fine Ken." He smirked sadistically.

I shuddered slightly.

"Yes, how may I help you, little one?" He looked at me with his different-coloured eyes.

"Can you tell me where I'm?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Kufufu, a new one it seems." He mumbled. "This is the Estraneo Lab. The place where children are experimented on all kinds of things like drugs, weapons and all sorts of dreadful things."

My eyes widened when I hear the word 'Estraneo'.

_Damn, I'm in big trouble now. _

I looked closer and I saw Chikusa and Ken.

"What are your names?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Kufufu, why not tell us yours first?" He stated.

"Fine. Yukina. Now, your turn."

No point in hiding anyway. But I don't want to mess up anything if he found out I was Tsuna-nii's sister from our last name in the future. Now that I ended up in Estraneo, I wonder if I'll get out of here alive...What if I die and Mukuro tells Tsuna-nii...He might be really sad...

"Oya? No first name?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business. Your name please." I said, annoyed.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro." He said as he looked at me in the eyes. I could see his hetero chromatic eyes clearly.

"Why should I tell you, byon?!" Ken scowled at me and then turned the other way.

"He's Joshima Ken and I'm Kakimoto Chikusa." Chikusa popped out and said.

"Nice to meet you all then." I said with a small smile. "How lo-" I was cut off by the loud sounds of metal clashing.

All of us turned our heads towards the door. There was two tall men standing there, unlocking the door and walking in.

They came my way and pulled me up from my spot. I yelped in pain. They pulled me without mercy, the grip on my arm was tight.

"H-Hey, let go!" I tried to struggle but to no avail.

They said nothing in reply and continued to drag me out of the prison.

With no choice left, I let them drag me out.

* * *

**_Mukuro's POV_**

I woke up from my nap when I heard the door unlocking. And then they threw a person in. The person was small and I couldn't determine whether he was a male or a female.

Ken and Chikusa threw glances at the person and looked at me. I shrugged.

And then I could hear grunting sounds. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. But soon, a foreign voice rang. And from the voice, I knew immediately that the owner of the voice is a 'she'.

"Hey, you over there." The tone of the voice surprised me. There was no fear at all.

"Don't address Mukuro-san so simply, byon!" Ken yelled at her.

"Kufufu, it's fine Ken." I said to Ken but my gaze was still on her. I continued, "Yes, how may I help you, little one?"

"Can you tell me where I'm?" Our eyes met but she didn't look away.

How rare.

Every single one who had seen my eyes would just look away immediately in fear. And they'd try to never meet my eyes.

"Kufufu, a new one it seems." I mumbled amusingly. "This is the Estraneo Lab. The place where children are experimented on all kinds of things like drugs, weapons and all sorts of dreadful things." And I smirked, thinking about her reaction.

And as I expected, I could see her eyes widened. But there was still no sign of fear.

"What are your names?" She asked after a short silence.

"Kufufu, why not tell us yours first?" I started.

"Fine. Yukina. Now, your turn." She answered immediately. Impatience laced her crisp clear and confident voice.

_Hmm? What an amusing creature. This is the first time someone told me their name so simply. No trick, no hesitating_. I smirked slightly.

"Oya? No first name?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's none of your business. Your name please."

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

"Why should I tell you, byon?!" Ken scowled at her and then turned the other way.

"He's Joshima Ken and I'm Kakimoto Chikusa." Chikusa answered for Ken.

"Nice to meet you all then." She said with a small smile. "How lo-"

And then there were sounds of the door unlocking.

I looked at her as she was dragged out. But unlike other children that was once here, she didn't cry nor scream in fear.

I smirked playfully.

"Mukuro-sama, is there anything wrong?" Chikusa asked.

"Kufufu, no, nothing at all." The smirk still remains on my face. I closed my eyes, resuming my nap.

_This looks fun. How amusing. Such a petite girl, special and know no fear. _

_How will you entertain me?_

_I look forward to it._

* * *

We walked down corridors and they pushed me into a room, and another two men grabbed me. This two men were wearing lab coats. They _'escorted'_ me to the cold metal table which seems like a place for experiments to be held. The room reeks of chemicals.

Both my hands and legs were tied up tightly. I couldn't move and I started to feel afraid.

_What will happen to me next? _I wonder.

They brought out syringes and the sight of that made my stomach churn. I had always hated needles.

Without any warning, they stabbed one of the syringes into me and everything felt blurry. And soon, everything blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and felt searing pain in my mind. My body is aching everywhere, it hurts. Everything hurts. And it's dark. I felt cold and scared.

I slowly sat up and scanned the surroundings. I couldn't recognize this place at all.

_Where…Am I?_

With a blank look, I tried to figure out. But nothing came to my mind. I tried to think, by common sense, where is this, but I can't even answer my own doubts.

_What am I doing here?_

I tried to think, recalling back any memories. But…there was none?

Every time I tried to think, it was blank.

There was nothing.

I tried and tried. Never stopping, never giving up.

Nothing at all.

_Who…Am I? What am I?_

I grabbed my head, it hurts. I felt unbearable pain and tears were pricking at my eyes. And soon I was panting like there was no tomorrow and tears cascaded down my cheeks. Beads of perspiration were starting to form on my forehead.

Emptiness was all I felt.

_What? Who? How? Where? Why?  
_

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.

I know nothing at all. What happened to me? Why do I not know all this? Is it normal for one to not know all this?

_Someone tell me!_

"Kufufu, is there anything wrong with you, little one?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and perked up, ignoring the pain for now.

Glancing at where the sound came from, I saw three boys.

One with a weird hairstyle, one with a pair of lifeless eyes and and one with weird teeth. To sum it up, they are all weird.

"…" I was silent for a long time and silence filled the room. I parted my lips to talk but soundlessly I closed them again, not knowing what to say.

I looked down at my feet, curling up myself into a ball. Meekly I said, "Who…Am I?"

And then the silence returned. There were no more sounds. As I waited with fear and insecure in my heart, I tightened the grip on my shirt. So tight it was wrinkled badly and my fingers were turning white.

"It seems they had erased all your memories, little one." The same voice rang. I looked up at him with expecting eyes, urging him to continue. "They often do this to the children. Children with no memories obey better after all." He continued.

_So…My memories were erased?_

_Then…Who am I?_

_..._

_I…want to know._

"…Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You told me your name was Yukina and nothing more." He replied and gave me a shrug.

"Yu...kina…" I mumbled over and over.

The name was foreign yet strangely familiar.

* * *

I was given a name. A name other than 'Yukina'.

_'171' _

And then Mukuro told me he was '69', Ken '14', Chikusa '45'.

Everyday, I would be forced to go in the same room to do the same thing. Syringes seem to like me a lot.

It hurts. Much more than the first time.

But at the same time I was glad. Glad that I finally have some memories.

And then I was reminded that it was all memories of pain.

But I learned not to cry anymore. Crying are what weak people do. That's what Mukuro told me.

I got to know more about Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. They too, get experimented as much as I do. Though it was all different kinds of experiments, but it doesn't change the fact that it brought us pain. Unbearable pain.

We would sometimes comfort and try to ease each other's pain.

We would talk and sometimes share our opinion.

Opinions about revenge. Opinion about humanity. Opinion on our lives.

Mukuro and I, we both share the same thing.

Hatred towards the Mafia.

We decided that we will one day take over the Mafia world. Together we'll destroy and clean this insignificant and dirty world.

I always thought of one thing, and knew no answer to it.

_Why am I living on this world? Is there a reason for me to live?  
_

But soon this question was wiped away from my mind. I now have a new goal in my life.

_Revenge._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for the favs/follows/reviews on the last chapter!  
**

**Just in case anyone is confused, Yukina is 3, Tsuna is 6, Mukuro is 7. Ken and Chikusa are 6. **

**The reason why Yukina's 171 is because I happen to like the number 171. XD**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Bianchi~**

**And if you're curious, here's the list for the characters' birthdays that fall on November :**

_**02-Nov** Turmeric_

_**08-Nov** Bianchi_

_**14-Nov** Leviathan_

_**17 Nov **Me~ _

_**25-Nov** I-Pin_

****Review please~****

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Guest : Glad you think it's interesting!(^o^) Well then you'll have to see the future chapters to know, but I think it will take a very very long time before we get to there! (^O^;) Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**scarlet rose white : She might and she might not~ (^_-) Glad you liked it! Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**Cookiezfreak : Thank you for wishing me and a Happy Belated Birthday to you too! ^﹏^ I'm really glad and happy you liked this story! Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**anna7818 : I hope so too...But things could go a different way~ (-_^) Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**JustImagineXx : Yep! （*^_^*）Thanks for taking your time to review!**

**A/N Took kinda long for this chapter again, sorry! Been really busy working on my non-fanfic works and lazing around. ('～'；)**

_**"This is Italian"**_

"This is normal talking"

* * *

_**~Chapter 8~**_

A very deep sigh filled the room. The crease on Iemitsu's deepened once again.

He know he had to do it, but how?

He plopped down the chair tiredly.

How is he going to break the news to her?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"Nono!" Iemitsu ran back to the office. He was sweating profusely and panting hard. "H-How is it?"

"Iemitsu, I'm sorry...I'm afraid..."

"No!" The blond man paled. "T-That can't be...It...It just can't..."

"Iemit-"

"Nono! Please don't stop searching!" Iemitsu pleaded. "A-Another week? T-Three more days? Please, Nono!" The blond man went over and started shaking Nono's shoulder.

Everyone could see the wince on the aged man's face. Iemitsu's strength was hurting him.

"Iemitsu!" Lal yelled. "Stop troubling Nono! You know he had did his best to help you!" Lal strode over and gave his boss a slap.

"L-Lal..." Colonnello mumbled. "Isn't it too harsh?"

"He needs to calm down!" Lal yelled back at Colonnello.

And then silence dawned upon all of them and no one had the intention of breaking it.

"Iemitsu, it's been a month." Nono sighed. "I have dispatched all my guardians as well as my men to search throughout Italy. But there was no news at all." Nono's frown deepened.

"B-But...I...Yukina-chan..." Iemitsu muttered hopelessly.

"If this goes on, I'm afraid the Vongola might crumble." Nono glanced over at Lal and Colonnello. "And the CEDEF needs you, Iemitsu."

"..." Iemitsu grits his teeth tightly. "Just...One more day?"

"...One more day it is then. This is the last time okay, Iemitsu?" Nono looked up at the man standing in front of him.

He nodded slowly. "...Thank you, Nono."

"Iemitsu?"

The said man looked at Timoteo. Worried eyes met sad eyes.

"Promise me that this will be the last day and last time. Please, for the sake of the Famiglia, stay strong. Vongola needs you." Nono said with guilt in his eyes. He knows he shouldn't be forcing the poor man. After all, he did lost her precious daughter. But he had no choice either. "I know it's hard for you, but...remember? Famiglia over Family."

_Famiglia over Family._

Iemitsu smiled bitterly.

Yes, that's what mafia was about.

Famiglia is always more important than Family and should always be put ahead of Family.

"...I'm sorry for all this Nono. I promise I will." Iemitsu said. This time, his tone was approved by Lal. It was determined and unwavering. It was no longer desperate and pathetic.

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Okay, back to reality. Stop recalling. I should face it...no matter how hard it is..._

With determination in his eyes he dialed the number with his slightly trembling hands.

The phone started ringing. Every ring increased Iemitsu's heartbeat rate.

And then the ring and Iemitsu's heart thumping slowly starting syncing.

**_*Click*_**

Iemitsu got even nervous when the the call was picked up.

"Hello?"

"N-Nana?"

"Anata? How rare for you to call!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Y-Yeah..." Guilt laced his voice.

"Ah! How's Yuki-chan? Tsu-kun misses her already, but I hope she's doing well. Did you take good care of her, anata?" The cheerfulness of his wife's voice stabbed his heart. He felt even more guilty at her every words.

"I...Well..." Iemitsu scratched the back of his head.

"...Iemitsu, did anything happen?" Nana asked. She wasn't such an airhead when it comes to such serious matter. She knew her husband well. He never stutter and hesitate this much. And when Nana refers him as 'Iemitsu', she was dead serious.

The blond man sucked in a deep breath and breathe out. "...Nana. I'm sorry."

"..." Nana remained silent, but she felt her heart sank. She knew something was going on. Something real bad.

After a long silence, he finally mustered up enough courage to tell her. "Yukina-chan...she...she's lost." Iemitsu finally squeezed out the words.

"...Lost?" Nana repeated. "Lost you said?"

"I'm really sorry, Nana, I left her alone for a second and she was gone. I-I h-" Iemitsu explained desperately.

"Yuki. Chan. Is. Lost?" It was obvious Nana said through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yes. I had been looking for a month. A-And I couldn't find her." Iemitsu was startled by the tone of his wife.

"How could you Iemitsu! I left her in your care and you tell me that SHE'S LOST?! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND HER?! YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER?!" Nana yelled.

Tsuna, who heard her yell ran out of the kitchen to find her mother talking on the phone.

She was really furious.

And that was probably the scariest expression Tsuna had seen on his mother.

"I-I, Nana...I-I'm just...I'm sorry." Iemitsu didn't know what to say anymore.

"Sorry doesn't mean she will come back!" Tears streamed down Nana's cheeks. "Y-Yuki-chan..." Sobbing sounds filled the room.

But most importantly, Iemitsu and Tsuna heard it.

They both feel their heart ache badly.

Tsuna slowly step closer towards her mother.

"O-Okaa-san...A-Are you okay?" He looked at Nana. She was crying uncontrollably but she looked at Tsuna with her sad brown eyes.

"N-Nothing's wrong..." Nana tried to muster up a smile but failed.

"But, Okaa-san you're crying." Tsuna asked, eyes full of worry.

"No I'm not. don't worry Tsu-kun." Nana wiped away her tears in hurry.

"Okay, if Okaa-san says so..." Tsuna said. And then after a short moment of silence, Tsuna opened his mouth and asked, "Ne, Okaa-san...Where's Yukina-chan?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, asking innocently.

"Y-Yu...kina-chan..." Nana repeated with trembling lips. "I-I'm sorry Tsu-kun." She hugged him tightly and without another word, she burst out crying. She cried even harder than just now.

"Okaa-san?" Tsuna stood there silently, not moving, not struggling.

Every single sob made Iemitsu's heart ache even badly. He couldn't just hang up yet he didn't talk as well.

Nana continue to cry with Tsuna in her embrace. Her son felt weird but being the good son he was, he let her hug him anyway. Iemitsu felt even guiltier but didn't hang up as well.

All these continued for quite a long time.

And this very moment etched into Tsuna's mind.

* * *

_Estraneo's Lab_

* * *

In a room with walls painted white, a few men in identical clothing sat around the table.

"Is it a right choice to erase her memories?"

"We had no choice. We shouldn't let her remember anything at all cost. She's the daughter of the Young Lion of the Vongola!"

"They are related to the Vongola! We are doomed if they found out!"

"I hope it's a wise decision."

"It is."

"What will we do with her now? Flames, weapons, or what?"

"Flames. She's a Sky Flame user. We most definitely shouldn't let this chance slip."

"But are you sure it's wise to do so? If it fails, not only will we have to try again, we will lose this precious specimen."

"We shouldn't let such a rare chance slip. She's our first ever specimen to have such pure Sky flames."

"All right. Flames it is then."

Not long after that, they all stood up and went out of the room, each going to their own destination.

* * *

_...What's this smell? It's...iron. Blood._

The smell filled the room. I could see a few corpses, bloody corpses at the corner of the room. I tried to turn my head towards the corpses but failed. I was restrained. I couldn't move.

_What's all this?_

Deafening screams and shrieks pierced my ears. My eyes widened at the screams. It was horrible. The screams came from children, some older than me and some younger than me. They were screaming in agony and they were crying. There were blood everywhere. On them, on the floor, on the man wearing the lab coat's hand, and...on me.

My heart starting beating madly. Will I end up like them? Screaming in agony or even worse, dead? Fear filled me. My sound of my heart thumping was getting louder by the second.

A few men stood beside me, gazing at me intently. They were all grinning smugly. They spoke to each other in a language I have never heard of.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled and glared at them.

Their grin grew wider.

"Don't worry, you won't die. Even if you do, think of it as an honour to die by being part of the development." They laughed.

"Wh-" My words were cut off when I felt pain on my arm. I looked at my arm and saw a syringe fill with red coloured liquid in it, stabbed on my arm.

I gritted my teeth to contain my screams.

_**"First flame injected, heartbeat rate stable, no abnormal symptoms yet."**_ They said something as one scribbled words on his notebook.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling of course. I tried to contain my screams and tears from falling. They stabbed me without hesitation and they didn't even put me to sleep.

What heartless monsters.

And soon they stabbed me with another. This time it was blue. In the end I couldn't contain my screams nor my tears anymore.

Not only does they stabbed me with those syringes. Those liquid is weird!

Every single time I was injected with the liquid, I could feel burning sensation spreading all over my body. My eyes burns the most.

And then another. Yellow.

Purple.

Violet.

Green.

_**"All flames injected. Heartbeat rate dropping. Subject stopped screaming and no longer struggle."**_

_It hurts...So much. What is this...? Why? Why is it me?!_

My whole body went limp. I couldn't move and my voice was now hoarse. I can't scream anymore.

_**I just want to faint but I couldn't. The pain was keeping me conscious. I closed my eyes. It's hard to breathe and it hurts.**_

_**"Subject fainted. Heartbeat rate dropping drastically. Might be a failure."**_

At a point I felt like dying. Dying could put me to sleep, and I'll never feel all this pain ever again. I just want all this to end already. Stop this! Stop all this pain!

_**"Too bad. We have to find another subject."**_

_**"Where went wrong?!"**_

_**"Sigh."**_

Tears streamed down my cheeks again. But the tears were hot against my cheeks. I snapped my eyes open.

I won't die. Not so easily, not here, not in their hands. I'll definitely live so I can take my revenge!

No matter how much it hurts I'll live!

_**"Subject woke up. Heartbeat rate stablizing. No abnormal symptoms. Success."**_

My eyes still burn, and everything went blur.

Am I blind?

I felt liquid stream down my cheeks. They weren't tears, because I was no longer crying. Then it must mean it's blood. I could taste iron in my mouth when the liquid flowed into my mouth.

_**"Yes! We did it!"**_

_**"This is the first successful product!"**_

_**"We finally did it!"**_

_I...am a successful...Product? I'm a PRODUCT?!' Damn them!_

_How could they treat me like this!  
_

_I'M A HUMAN BEING!_

_Inflicting so much pain on me without caring a bit, not even looking at me as a human but as a product, a subject, doesn't even care if I dies?!_

_I'll...I'll kill all of them! I'll definitely kill all of them!_

I clenched my teeth so hard it started bleeding again.

* * *

**_Two Month Later_**

* * *

**_Yukina's POV_**

It's been two months. And I still can't seem to recall anything. It's kind of frustrating, yet at a same time, I think I'm starting to let go of all this.

It's just memories. I don't even know what memories I have. Happy ones, sad ones or even scary ones? I guess it's no longer useful to think of such worthless thing.

What's more important is to escape. Escape out of this cold, dirty, cruel place.

But Mukuro did told me that it's impossible to escape though.

So now all I can do is get stronger.

So strong that I can leave this damn place and take my revenge.

I hate life in this place. There's only experiment, torture and experiment. All they do to us is experiment us. Don't they ever get bored of it?

And it hurts. A lot. More than the headaches I get when I first met Mukuro.

Sometimes I felt like dying. But I would shake off the thoughts and learn to strengthen myself.

After all, dying like this is worthless isn't it? I won't die. Not yet. Not until I get my revenge.

_*Loud crashing sound*_

"Oops." I grinned playfully. "You okay, Ken?"

Nothing but silence replied me. And then I could hear some rocks felling from the wall to the ground.

"You stupid girl!" Ken yelled at me with dust all over him.

"Sorry, sorry!" I grinned at him again.

I had just accidentally sent him flying to the wall and the wall was slightly cracked. With some rocks falling occasionally.

"You and your monstrous strength!" He scowled at me.

"Kufufu, Yukina, you should really learn to control." Mukuro smiled amusingly at us. He was sitting on the bed with Chikusa beside him, watching us spar.

"I sa-" I tried to retort only to be cut off.

"Hey you!" A hoarse voice rang followed by the sound of the cell opening.

All of us turned towards the voice.

It was the guard. He reeks of alcohol and looks extremely irritated.

He entered the cell and walked towards me.

"Can't you all be quiet?!" He said. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" He kicked me and I fell to the ground.

I winced at the pain and tried to sat up. But before I was able to he kicked me down again. And soon he was kicking me and cackling in laughter. I couldn't fight back, due to my hands and legs being chained together. Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa did nothing at all to help.

_Damn you guys!_

I left myself a mental note to kick their asses later.

Finally, he stopped.

I sat up and looked up at him.

He looked down at me and smirked.

"Now y-"

"Hey, mister, may I ask what you favourite colour is?" I cut him off and asked cheerfully, smiling at him brightly, temporary forgetting the pain.

"Red! The same colour as you fucking brats' blood! Crimson red! Ahaha!" He laughed like a mad man.

"Red it is then." I lighted a ball of storm flames in my palm. My eyes turned the same colour as the flames, red. "Here you go~ As you wished~" I threw it at his legs.

It came in contact with his legs and there was burns now.

"Ah! Hot! Hot- You fucking brat!" He glared at me.

"Oh? Do you want to change to another colour then?" I smirked.

"Che! Don't get cocky just because you have different flames!" He lighted his own flames. It was green. Lightning flames. "You're all nothing but guinea pigs that could be replaced any time!"

"Now, now, you're even attacking a small kid like me?" I asked him innocently.

His flame grew larger and he aimed it at me.

I stayed calm as I lighted another flame in my palm.

It was white. Untainted and pure. Blinding and beautiful.

The cell was now bright from his and my flames, a weird mixture of green and white.

I countered his flames and everything was gone. Both his and my flames. Nothing was left and the cell went back to the dark it once was.

"What the?!" He widened his eyes. "What kind of flame is that!"

"None of your business so leave us alone now." I lighted all kinds of flames. Each different colour on my fingers. Orange, red, blue, yellow, purple, violet, green and white. "I'll allowed you to choose another colour if you want though."

"Y-You-" His eyes widened even bigger and he was gasping. "Tch!" He stomped out of the cell angrily.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter myself. :/ Sorry if any of you felt disappointed. T.T ****But it's the longest chapter I have ever written for this story! More than 3000! Yay! **

**I tried rewriting but it didn't get any better and I'm kind of lazy to read through anymore so, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please leave a review?**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Replies to the reviews :**

**Guest : Umm well...Even if she can defeat the guard doesn't mean there's no other people outside there, I guess?**

**tsuki102****: Let's hope she receives her memories back SOON haha XD I'll shut my mouth from spoilers now :X**

**Scarlet rose white, RinRiu Twins, Platina1499,****Fox Kit Princess, Sky Lime : Here ya go! Finally an update! I'm so sorry I took so long though.**

**scarlettravencrove : Thanks so much!**

**Takazukimi13****: Thank you****!**** I was going to tell you but I guess no spoilers are better XD**

**cascioli****: It's the snow flame ;)**

**Merry Christmas guys! Thanks so much for sticking with this story for so long! ****Btw, I updated almost every fic and posted some new one shots in one go. Check it out if you haven't. Oh! I realize this story has just reached 100 followers! OMG I'M SO HAPPY *Throws flowerS* Thanks guys *Insert love emoticon* You guys are the best TwT  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

The stupid man stomped out of the cell as we carried on with my training. Ken whined and said he was too exhausted to continue so I ended up training with Mukuro now.

"Kufufufu, why do you wish to train, Yukina?" He asked.

"To get stronger of course." I answered nonchalantly."And then I'll help all of us escape."

He casted an illusion at me but I dispersed it with my snow flames without panicking. He smiled fleetingly, not the usual smirk, but a smile and said, "You don't need to. I'll be the one to do it."

"I don't need your help." I stopped talking for a while to concentrate on summoning mist flames. Mukuro's smile was long gone and he was waiting for what I was going to say next."I can do it alone and when I do, we'll part ways." I said to him with mist flames present around me. "Teach me more difficult illusions."

He stayed quiet for a while before he gave me a quick nod.

I had learned basic illusions now. And with the help of Ken and Chikusa, I can control my Sun and flames a lot better now and could use its power to their extent. I can attack, defend and heal myself pretty well now I guess, this is what I can only do for now anyways.

I have all flames in me.

Sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, mist, and the last one –– Snow.

Snow is a new flame they invented and tried on me. I do have to admit that I love the Snow flames even though they basically had no attack powers. But it's good enough since it could render other flames useless. If there's no attack coming my way then I can attack them back with other flames. Snow flames are also my defense in this way.

I realize I'm a Sky flame user too, because it's my dominant flame type and it's so easy to control them. They are like a part of me.

Having so much flames aren't as nice as it seems. I went through a lot to obtain them. But even after all that, I still have to suffer so much. Nothing comes without a price, so this is what it means.

"Coughs– Coughs–!" My small frame shook violently as blood burst into my palm I held over my mouth. The coughing didn't stop for a long time and it hurts with every cough. I felt piercing pain around my chest. It hurts to breathe. I was panting hard when it finally ended.

Yes, I have all flames in me. No one can achieve this. But due to the experiments, my body system is disrupted. I cough out blood and will be on the verge of dying if I overuse my flames. This is what I need to pay to use this powers that doesn't belong to me. I'm weak. Extremely weak. I hate this feeling of dying any moment and needing the help from those bastards.

But do I have a choice now? In such a place, without any memories. That's why I'll get stronger. Much stronger. To live and to be free from this cage.

* * *

**_~Time Skip : Half year later~_**

The moonlight shone brightly upon my pale face as I parted my lips to speak, "I'm sorry."

"...I have long understood the risk of joining the mafia. I won't blame you, for you are only doing your job," The brunette said, "But, please spare my child. He is not even involved in this! Please, he's innocent!" She hugged the child beside him as I followed her gaze to the child. Round and innocent eyes, blurred with tears, filled with fear. He looked around 5. Those innocent eyes...remind me of someone I used to hold dear to...But who?

"I cannot do that. My job given to me is to kill every single one of you. Even those uninvolved people." My heart ached; it felt like spears pierced through. It hurts. "But I can at least allow you two to have some time to talk. It is against my principle to kill people with regrets in their hearts."

She frowned but nodded hesitantly after that.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can do for you." I took a few steps backwards and gave them some space.

"It's okay, that's enough. Thank you. You're a kind person, may God bless you." The woman looked at me and smiles softly. Her smile was still beautiful with all those sadness overflowing from it. God bless? Me, a killer? Hah, the irony.

I nodded and turned around. Shivering at the cold that was slowing seeping into my skin, I warmed my hands with my breath. The moon's pretty bright tonight...How beautiful. Even though I can come out to the outside world, not once had I felt like I was really free.

Staying in the Estraneo Lab made me understand the fact that you don't need to be imprisoned to be restricted. I was locked away— in an invisible cage that I can't break through, yet.

But soon, I'll be somewhere where I can look at it every day. I'll be somewhere else where I'm free. Unrestricted and truly free.

Snapping out of my thoughts when I heard sounds behind me, I turned around quickly to find the pair of mother and son running away.

I sighed and ran after them as I summoned my flames. Don't they understand? Running is futile. The woman attacked me with her lightning flames but was dispersed by my snow flames right away. I shot a few storm flames arrows at them at which they dodged. I caught up with them soon because they both fell. Their clothes and bodies were covered with scrapes and dirt.

"I'm sorry." I said with my voice tight. I shot her with my gun and the sound of pain and despair echoed throughout the forest as I closed my eyes.

My vision blurred and I blinked the tears away. Killing was the thing I hated most after the Estraneos.

"Mama? Mama...?" The boy shook her mother's body. "Mama!"

I flinched and my movements halted.

Mama?

What's a mama?

Why is it that I don't know what Mama is? I searched for an answer, and explanation appeared into my mind,

_[Mama]_

_An intimate way of calling your mother._

Mother? Everyone needs a mother to be born so I have one too, right? But I guess I didn't have one now. Maybe I was abandoned, or she didn't love me and I was just an unwanted child. If I wasn't, tell me why am I here, in this state?

All my knowledge are fake, I know nothing at all about this world. All these knowledge are inserted into my brain by them. I have neither knowledge nor memories of myself. I'm just a 'thing' controlled by them, with the artificial memories and knowledge given by them.

Just living each day is painful. Can you live like this? Not knowing a single thing about yourself, knowing nothing about anything else other than the things someone tells you and everything you do is being controlled. Am I even living? I don't know. I'm just a lifeless puppet that could be destroyed any time.

I couldn't think anything else when I felt a sudden piercing pain in my chest as my legs grew limp. I fell down to the ground and started coughing vigorously. "Coughs–! Coughs–!"

_It hurts..._

Blood spurted out of my hand that was covering my mouth, tears formed in my eyes, and I knew I was in big trouble.

Panicking, I hurriedly released another gunshot at the boy and summoned my mist flames. I disappeared into them, only to appear back at the place I detest the most yet was the only place I belonged to.

_The Estraneo Lab._

* * *

**_Some other place in Estraneo Lab_**

"We can't just sell her to someone!" A voice full of anger resonated through the room.

"But the money offered to us will be able to support us for the next two year!" A different voice full of determination rang.

"But she's our first successful specimen! We can't just sell her off!" He looked at him.

"We can! We already know to do it! We just need to do it on other children!" He reassured him.

"But you can't be so sure that other children can withstand all those procedures!" He yelled. "Plus she's a rare Sky! Not to mention in her body is the Vongola blood!"

A moment of silence.

"But we do need the money! And by selling her off with a large sum, they will still need an endless supply of medicine from us and that will lead to another huge sum!" He said.

"...Hmm...But still," His words were stuck in his throat.

"We have all the children we need anyways! With the endless supply money and the children, we will be able to do it again!" He convinced. "And with this, I'm sure our future will be bright!"

Another moment of silence.

"Hmm...Well," He hesitated again. "Argh, fine! Just sell her off at a good price!" He threw his hands up in the air, showing that he had no more objections.

"Heheheh, I sure will!" He grinned.

And so, the contract has been signed between the Estraneo Lab and another Famiglia that goes by the name, Javico.

The details of the contract are as below,

_Human Murder Weapon_

_Suitable Specimen : #171_

_Sex : Female_

_Age : 6 _

_Comments : Equipped with all flames with an additional snow flame. Kills ruthlessly and will never fail. Fast-paced._

_Weaknesses : Weak physique._

_Personality : Stubborn and easily-angered. Can be easily controlled with some mind tricks and medicine._

_Remarks : Vongola blood, full of potential. No memories, no other problems._

A big red** [SOLD OFF]** was copped.

* * *

**_Few months later_**

I materialized back to my new room and immediately ran to the bathroom. I went down my knees and threw up into the toilet bowl. With shaky hands and ragged breaths, I clutched my chest and tried to take in air only to identify the stench of blood and vomit. Disgust filled me as I threw up again.

After ten agonizing minutes, I stood up a little wobbly and took off my blood stained clothes. The colour of the clothes caught my attention. I gazed at it and wondered when did red become the colour I hated most. I turned the tap and water poured down on me like rain. I took a long hot bath to wash away everything.

The blood, the soreness in my muscles, and weariness was soon gone. How I hope the feeling of disgust and guilt could be washed away too. It never did go away no matter how hard I cleaned. They stuck to me like stubborn dirt.

I slumped down on my bed after getting out of the bathroom. Silence crept up to me and darkness was all around me. I was used to the darkness but the quietness isn't really pleasant. When it's quiet, I can hear them; the screams and pleas – which I ignored each time. How suffocating.

I glanced out of the window. The moon was present again. I have come to love the moon. So bright, so beautiful yet so far away. But in the end, it was always there isn't it? That's exactly what freedom meant to me. Shining so beautifully, not in my grasp but I knew that one day I would be able to reach it.

Now sold off to the Javico Family, I've turned into a professional assassin. I have higher ranks and people started to know me. As a ruthless killer that is. Now with a larger and warmer room, softer bed and windows, with freedom away from there, I earned another chain bound to me. No more friends, more loneliness. More freedom but only to kill. By myself, quietness surrounds.

Lying down on my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was the only time I don't feel pain and everything can be forgotten. As I relaxed and let go of all my thoughts, I felt my muscles ache. I could heal them now with my sun flames, but my eyelids were too heavy. I can do it tomorrow. The pain wasn't that much of a deal. As time passed, pain became something natural to have.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, my head suddenly throbbed. I was hit by dizziness and I winced at the pain that striked. It felt like my head was going to split apart. It forced me to sit up abruptly. Without any warning my heart thumped heavily and my whole body felt cold and weak.

I let out a series of painful screams.

My body didn't felt like mine. Everything seems to be falling apart.

"Just how messed up is this body?!" I screamed and hit the wall with my fist. My knuckles were white from gripping too tightly. Then, it bled.

Tears were streaming down my feverish cheeks uncontrollably. It hurts. Everything that I am, I have is in pain.

"I wonder for how long can I keep on living?"

* * *

**A/N I changed their ages again for a better match so here you go. **

**Yukina - 6**

**Tsuna – 8**

**Mukuro – 9**

**Chikusa and Ken - 8**

**For those confused, Yukina was captured when she's almost 4 and she stayed in the Estraneo Lab around two years so she's currently six. Sorry for the inconveniences caused. And even though she's only six but she's so mature, do remember that she's after all already sixteen.  
**

**Phew. Finally updated this fic after a year. I'm so glad I could still write for this. Personally, this is my favourite fic out of the three I have written. **

**Please leave a review! :3 Oh, can you please tell me if my writing style improved? And give me some feedback for the improvements, pretty pleaseeee? It will be much appreciated! Thanks in advance!**

**I hope this will be a Christmas gift you are satisfied with! (And something to compensate for the one year hiatus….) **

**Merry Christmas once again! May you be filled with joy and happiness for the year to come, continue to be blessed by the people around you and be a blessing to others which I'm sure you already are :D**

**See you guys in a few more months! (Or maybe next Christmas) Love ya guys for still following this story!**

**-Kazue **


End file.
